Little Red Riding Hood-Sailor Moon Style
by moonlightjasmine
Summary: A twist from the regular Red Riding Hood


_I do not own Sailor Moon._

Red Riding Hood

The sun slowly rose as it greeted the land with a beautiful Saturday. In a house at the end of the small village a small head poked out of the covers. As the sleepy person got up waves of brilliant blonde hair rose as well. Sapphire eyes shined as petite feet got onto the floor and made their way to the dresser. Small hands pulled out a pale blue dress, black shoes and a beautiful red cloak with a hood.  
Just as all the clothes articles were put on the girl went down for breakfast. Her mother a strong beautiful lady called Ilene saw her daughter and said:" Good morning sweet heart! "  
-"Good morning mother." The girl said as she was about to go outside her mother stopped her.  
"And where do you think you`re going Serena?" Ilene asked freezing the girl who already had a basket in one hand and the other hand extended for the door knob. Serena just turned around and said while smiling:  
"To the market mother, yesterday you told me to buy a few things for grandmother remember?" As recognition came to Ilene`s eyes she turned back to her cooking while saying:"Don`t be long." As Serena left.

It was a fine Saturday morning. The sun was shining but the air was still fresh outside and there was a slight breeze that ruffled the leaves in the trees. A fine fall day. Perfect for a stroll in the forest.

Half an hour later Serena had already finished a big part of the groceries list she had and was passing by the colorful stands that sold jewelry, paintings and other pretty things. But as she was passing a particular stand a certain item caught her eye. It was a silver chain that was crafted to look like entwining vines and on it was a pendant in shape of a crescent moon decorated with jewels. The young woman that was at the stand approached Serena saying:  
"I see you have your sight set for the Moonlight Magic amulet. I`m sorry to say it is not for sale."

Serena nodded."That`s okay. I was only looking. I cloud never have the money to buy anything that nice anyway." She said as she kept looking at the amulet as if trying to memorize every single detail in her mind. As she was looking she felt a hot breath on her ear.

Jumping away she turned to see who that was and met familiar dark blue eyes. Darien, the boy she hated since she was a child of 5 years old. By now their daily banters were the highlights of some of the villager's days. Even if he was a year older than her he still a lot taller than her so it wasn't good when she wanted to glare at him she had to crane her head up.

"What`s up Meatball Head?" He asked leaning over her shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"Cute necklace. But it would clash horribly with your taste." He said with a slight smirk. Serena sighed, not insulted since she couldn't afford it anyway.

Voicing her thoughts she replied."I can`t afford it anyway Dog Boy." As soon as the two last words left her lips the sale woman snapped her head at them. Not that they noticed.

The smirk on Darien`s face quickly turned into a frown." You should not call me that. It`s not my fault I like dogs."He said thus making Serena roll her eyes.

"You are one! The first time I called you that you bit me. I still have the teeth mark Dog Boy."She huffed showing her arm and leaving for the bakers. Darien of course followed her to the shop. Just as she was about to leave he leaned to her ear and whispered in a slightly joking voice.

"If you`re not careful I just might bite you again and maybe pain will not be the only thing you feel."He might have meant it as a joke but to Serena that voice sounded like a promise. And just like that a pretty rose blush marred her cheeks. Darien who was smirking at himself stopped when he saw the blush staining her cheeks. But before he cloud make his mouth speak again she stormed out.

He just stood there for a little bit as he ruffled a hand through his hair and mumbled to himself."I over did it."

Serena was halfway to her house holding her basket full of groceries and walking slowly as she thought about the day."I still have to go to my grandmothers. Maybe I can convince her to let me sleep over for the night." As she was lost in her thoughts she heard someone calling her."Hey wait a minute!"

She turned around and saw the young woman that told her that pretty necklace was not for sale running towards her. The woman`s black hair was flowing down and her violet eyes were locked on Serena. She slowed down when she caught up, when she was near enough she showed something in her pocket while saying. "I want you to have this. You will need it." And before Serena cloud say anything she ran back.

Serena reached in her pocket for the item that the black-haired woman put in and once she found it she pulled out and gasped. In her hand she was holding the crescent moon necklace hat she was admiring back at the jewelry stand. She smiled and tied it around her neck and continued her day home.

When she finally got home after breakfast she and her mother stayed in the kitchen until well past noon when they finished cooking the treats Serena was to give to her and maybe share. So in a medium sized basket was placed a fresh loaf of bred from the bakers, homemade raspberry jam, roasted beef, a bottle of wine and a fresh batch of freshly heart shaped chocolate-chip baked cookies courtesy of Serena.

Once it was all done Serena went quickly to her room to grab a book she liked to read to her grandmother and a cloth to cover the basket. When she came down her mother was just putting the last of the items in the basket Serena put the book in and covered the basket with a clean white cloth with pale blue and pink flowers embroidered on it. Serena tied the cloak round her and slipped on her black shoes as she exited the house saying goodbye to her mother

Serena watched as the scene in the forest changed little by little. She liked going to her grandmother`s. being the only one, her father was busy so he cloud never go as often, her brother thought of it as a chore and didn't find the joy of it and her mother was a full time house wife so that left Serena. After school Serena had a habit to go straight to her grandmother`s house. There she would either cook or read a book with her while having tea. Yes, she loved her grandmother very much. So as she merrily walked on the forest trail she began to hum a tune . And later that turned into a song as she sang.

And as she was singing her song she suddenly stopped when she heard rustling behind her. The rustling got louder as just as Serena was to hightail out of there Darien jumped out of the bush and yelled."Boo!" Which of course made Serena shriek a little.

Darien started laughing as Serena pouted and angrily yelled."It`s not funny!"  
"Well it is to me." He replied while laughing and holding his stomach.  
"Stop it!" she yelled  
"Ok ok." He said and after his laughter turned to light chuckles he asked Serena.  
"What are you doing here Meatball Head? And alone too?"  
"Same thing I might ask you!" She retorted  
"You first."Darien said  
"I`m off to my grandmother`s house. You?"Darien chuckled and answered.  
"I`m hunting." And Serena finally noticed his clothing. Dark blue pants, black blouse and a dark green jacket while his feet were in leather brown boots. He had a bag and a rifle slung across his shoulder.

"What`s wrong, do my charms make you want to drool all over me?" Serena backed away making a disgusted face and said."As if, the day I fall for you….."The necklace shined and when Darien saw it his eyes reflected the shine. And a moment later his ears focused on what Serena was saying."….is the day my father approves of you."

He just raised an eyebrow and she explained."He almost shot a boy who came to my house to return a book." He couldn't take it anymore and started laughing so hard tears welled up in his eyes.

"It is not funny!" After Darien calmed down he asked her.  
"So when did you get the necklace?"  
"I didn't the woman from the shop gave it to me."Serena said.  
"You sure you didn't steal it?" Darien countered  
"No I may be a klutz but I am no thief."  
"Wow I can`t believe it. You just admitted you were a klutz." He said as her cheeks reddened and she stomped off. Darien followed her.

After 5 minutes of silence she asked."Why are you still following me?" He just smirked and said.  
"It`s dangerous for a girl to go into the forest alone. I`ll escort you to your grandmother`s place."  
Serena scoffed and asked.  
"What is the danger you talk about?"  
"Well you know. Bears, boars … wolfs." Darien whispered the last part. Serena looked him in the eyes blue meeting blue and asked.  
"Now why would I be scared of a wolf?"

Darien smirked, this girl had guts he would give her that.  
"There has been word that a pretty big wolf lives in these woods. He has already mauled three people."  
He noticed Serena shiver a little for a moment the continued to walk as if nothing happened. They continued to walk and when they were passing a flower field Serena stopped to pick a few for her grand mother. So they continued in silence until they were half way through when Serena had an idea of how to ditch Darien. She turned to him and said.  
"How about we have a race?" At which he raised a brow.  
"Oh come on! It`s boring like this. I`ll take this path…." She pointed to a path on her left.  
"And you take that one." She pointed to another one.

Darien had a thoughtful look on his face as he asked."What do I get if I win?"Serena thought about it for a second."My home made chocolate-chip cookies."  
Darien laughed.  
"No way. How about this. If I win you will owe me a favor. Ok?" Serena hesitated but agreed none the less."All right, but if I win you will stop calling me Meatball Head."  
Darien smirked offering his hand. They shook on it and went of their designated paths.

Serena was having a great time. Walking down the sunny path, while humming a gentle tune. The sun and wind making her hair look like swaying liquid gold. What she was not aware of was the pair of dark blue eyes that were following her.  
As she was walking down the trail she heard rustling the near bushes and as she turned towards the noise a giant dog leapt out of them. She gave a little shriek and as she was standing there the dog came near and nuzzled his nose in the hem of her skirt thus making her let out a small giggle.

"You are not so scary. Want to join me while I walk." The dog barked and wagged it`s tail. Serena just smiled as she continued to walk with the dog trotting beside her. She continued to hum the small tune. When she was fairly close to her grandmothers house she aid out loud.  
"Yes I`ll definitely beat Darien!"And just as those words left her mouth the dog perked up and ran off.

"Hey where are you going?" Serena yelled but the dog was already gone.  
"Must have smelled something."She guessed and continued on her way.  
When she finally had her grandmothers' house in sight she thought she had won until she heard laughing. On the porch of the small house was Darien and her grandmother laughing and drinking tea. Serena was too shocked to say anything, until her grandmother noticed her.  
"Oh, Serena you are finally here."The elderly woman said in glee. Serena tried to wipe out the shock of her face and replace it with a smile.

"Hello grandma. I hope you are hungry because I brought a lot of food." And then proceeded to the kitchen where she started to load off all the food with her grandmother and Darien following.  
Darien was initially surprised to see Serena be so careful, just for her grandmother. He thought it was so sweet. So without the two females who were adding some finishing touches to the meal his eyes flashed a golden glow for a short second then dimmed away.

Serena touched her grandmothers forehead with the palm of her hand as she asked.  
"Have you been taking your medicine regularly grandma? You feel kind of warm."  
"Yes I am fine dear. I will be a lot better when I eat something."Serena smiled and asked.  
"When did Darien get here?"  
"Oh you mean this charming young man?" Serena raised an eyebrow at that.  
"Well he came a few minutes before you did I do believe." Her grandmother said while a victorious smile was on Darien face. Serena sighed and went to set the table then she turned towards him and asked.  
"Are you staying for dinner?"

Darien`s breath hitched and his heart sped up, he fought the blush from spreading across his face. He put an indifferent face and said.  
"Nah, I should be going." Although he wanted to stay. After hearing that Serena`s grandmother nearly jumped to stop him from leaving.  
"Nonsense. I insist that you have dinner with us. And none of that hunting nonsense. I myself know a little about it so I assure you that you will get no game today, for it is the night of the full moon. Tonight every woodland creature is quiet and peaceful. Even wolves."

Darien`s attention perked at the last sentence. He looked at the old lady as she smiled. Serena completely forgetting that Darien was there pleaded her grandmother.  
"Grandma tell me how you met grandpa."The old lady chuckled.  
"Again? I am amazed on how you are not annoyed by it. You have heard it over a thousand times."She continued chuckling. Serena almost begged.  
"Please, pretty please. It is like a fairytale that has really happened. Please." The old woman smiled.  
"Alright." She said and turned to Darien who was leaning on the wall next to the fireplace.  
"Please sit down to eat first, the food will spoil."

They all sat down to their more than modest diner. Once the first bite was in Darien`s mouth his eyes widened slightly.  
"Did you make this meal Meatball Head?" he asked in a joking manner but was soon shut up when Serena nodded her head.  
"Though my mom helped a little."  
"It tastes really good." He said with a small tint of red on his cheeks. His compliment made Serena`s cheeks color a pretty pink shade.

The elderly woman watched the exchange with knowing eyes. She chuckled and asked.  
"If I may know young lad whatever is the reason for you to be calling my niece.…Meatball Head, I do believe it was?" with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
"Because of her hair. It reminds me of meatballs. Besides she called me Dog Boy." The old woman turned to Serena.  
"Because he bit me. Remember? I ran straight to you when it happened."

"Well you know what they say, ' The ones who fight are the ones who love.'" The old woman said smiling as their cheeks colored red.  
"I…..it is not like that!" Serena said flustered as her grandmother chuckled.  
-"Anyway.- The elderly woman continued.-"I think it`s high time I started my story.  
You see ever since I was a little girl I was fascinated with the woods. I spent most of my time out there picking flowers and playing with the small woodland creatures. It was around the time when I turned 16, my parents thought it was time for me to be interested in boys as most girls my age were. But yet I was not.  
So naturally my parents forbid me my only source of enjoyment in that time which was being in the woods and made me go to the market or other girls homes thinking I would become more interested. My father thought I was still a little young but my mother was always trying to make me become more girly. So I was forbidden to go to the woods in hope of it helping, but it did not. I started sneaking out at night. That happened sometime in early summer.  
One time I had just snuck out, I was so anxious to go out I barely noticed it was a full moon. The village back at those days had a very stupid legend. They thought that on the night of the full moon wolf like creatures showed and lurked around the forest. Of course I always thought that those legends were not true, so I went in the woods.  
At summer you cloud feel the magic of the forest that was there but that night the forest was overflowing with magic. I being the curious girl continued to go deeper and deeper until I was on a little hill. Just as I was to go further I heard a long howl and turned to the little clearing as I saw a pack of wolves. I was mesmerized, they were all following and watching their Alpha. Soon the Alpha leader and his chosen female started to circle one another in some kind of a dance and when the finished with a kiss.

I was so entranced I took a step forward and accidentally stepped on a twig. The leaders head snapped at me as most of the wolves started growling. He barked at them to stop and stay put as he started approaching. He came to a stop when he saw me pressed against the tree in fear thinking that he would eat me then and there. I closed my eyes waiting for the bite but it never came. I opened my eyes when I felt him nudge my hand. It seems as if he wanted for me to follow him, and follow him I did. After a minute he stopped in front of a few bushes and left, I was about to leave with him when I heard a painful groan. I looked in and saw a boy my age, he must have fallen and broken his leg. You see that boy was your grandfather Serena.

I helped him to stand and as he was leaning on me we slowly walked t the village as fast as a man with a broken leg can walk. Once his leg was in a cast I visited him almost every day and each of those visits would end up in me hitting the cast and leaving or him throwing a pillow at me. As soon as he was on crutches and was able to walk outside we found out about our common love for the forest and our meetings became more and more pleasant.

And suddenly I found myself checking the mirror before I went out on our friendly meetings, my mother soon started noticing that and as well my father. They approved of my friendship with your grandfather because he was a young hunter just like my father perhaps even better. I think that I like him was a flattery to my father. And soon I think he started to notice me as well. There were fleeting glances when we met at the market or the woods, when we would share a book he would sit closer, and occasionally he would a wild flower near my temple.  
Maybe it was my imagination but sometimes I thought his hand would linger in my hair for just a few more moments a caress a lock or two. And then one day while we were strolling though a part of the woods that was only maples in late autumn. It was an enchanting sight the red leaves making a truly lovely scene. Since it was chilly I was wearing a shawl so I would not catch a cold, since it was a bit big I was holding onto it with my hand. We were waking as we laughed at something your grandfather said. Suddenly I felt his hands on my shoulders as he turned me to him. I cloud not help but think of how handsome he looked. And the next thing I knew was our lips pressing together and my shawl dropped in surprise. And then time seemed to fly for next summer he asked me to marry him, and I did under the full moon."

Serena sighed at the giddy feeling inside her, which came just by listening to the story of her grandmother's love. It was better than any fairytale.  
Darien on the other hand was more intrigued about something else so he asked.  
"About that legend. The one about the wolf like creatures. What was it?" the old woman smiled.  
"Boys, always going for crazy legends. Well as far as I remember it, I believe it was about creatures that appear human by day but turn into wolves by night. The village thought they were dangerous because on the full moon howling cloud be heard.  
So they started locking in on the full moon. No one has actually seen them but they plan on searching the woods to kill the wolf that killed 3 men already but I personally think it is bobby cop. Whatever the village people say the wolf must have had his reasons to kill those three men."

Darien heard it all as he stood up and said.  
"Well I truly have to go, I enjoyed the meal. Serena, want me to walk you home?" She shook her head.  
"No. I will leave soon enough. Bye Darien."Serena said whispering the last part, but Darien still heard it.

Darien nodded picked up his rifle and bag and put on his boots and coat. When the door clicked signaling he was out of the house Serena let out a sigh. She stayed at her grandmother's place for another hour, soon she left.

She was walking in the forest when she heard snickering not too far behind her, uneasy she quickened her pace a little and stiffened when she heard twigs crack behind her. Not even thinking about it she started running. All she knew was that she was getting further and further away from her grandmothers house. She kept running until she had to stop from exhaustion. Just when she thought she out ran whoever was chasing her she heard a ruff voice behind her say.

"Do not think you can escape that easily from me girlie. It takes a lot more than that to get rid of me."  
She turned around and saw a butt ugly fat man who had thinning hair and teeth which looked like they were decaying right in his mouth.

"Who are you?" Serena asked as she took a step back.  
"I have been watching you for a long time." He said looking at her in a strange way.  
"Wh….What?" Serena stuttered.  
"And I do not believe your parents will give you up unless I do this." He said as he took another step.  
"S…stay away!" Serena yelled backing up.

But the man continued approaching her until he was about 6 feet away. There was a rustling in the near bushes as the dog that followed Serena to her grandmother`s house leaped out between her and the man growling at the later.  
The smirk that was on the fat man`s face disappeared and he stepped back in slight fright.  
-"W…what is a wolf doing in these parts of the forest?"

Serena looked at the now confirmed wolf in bewilderment. She had been walking with a wolf and didn't even know. The wolf was now snarling. His upper lip curling to show his sharp and deadly teeth to the man whose own teeth had decayed long ago. The wolf stepped forward snarling even harder.  
-"Now now dogie, I just want the girl." The fat man said taking a step which made the wolf growl and snarl even harder and even bark making the fat man take his step back.

Serena was happy and relieved that the wolf was protecting her but all that was replaced with anger when the fat man spoke.  
-"I'll have her, just like I had all of them before her and a dog can`t stop me."  
Serena felt her blood run cold and her eyes turn emotionless as her necklace glew a little. Quietly but loud enough for the wolf to hear her she said.  
-"Boy?" making the wolf snap his head to her.  
-"So he`s yours. Well it won`t be a big problem soon." The fatso said. Serena did not look scared at all, she just said.  
-"Sick`em."  
The wolf`s eyes gleamed a little as he jumped at the man connecting his teeth to his neck. The fat man let out a shrill cry but soon a gurgling noise came instead as he soon stopped struggling and fell to the forest ground and lay there dead.  
Serena still had her eyes on the wolf who was still was watching the dead corpse as if it would rise to strike again at any time, she quietly approached him and whispered.  
-"Heal." The wolf sat down. She took out her handkerchief and wiped the blood form the wolf`s muzzle. Just as the sun set she went to a near by river, dipping the cloth and started cleaning his muzzle.

And just as the first moonlight rays shone she saw the wolf transform into Darien. A sleeping Darien. She was surprised but just smiled and placed his head in her lap.  
When Darien woke up the first thing he noticed was Serena looking at him.  
-"Hello Wolf boy." she said but it was said the words gently filled with love. Darien was shocked.  
-"Thank you for saving me. Don`t worry I'll keep you secret safe."  
-"Thanks." He said still not believing his ears.  
-When did you find out you were a wolf?"  
-The day I bit you. I marked you as my intended." That surprised her.  
-"Really."  
-"Yes well Serena the truth is I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." He admitted his cheeks red form embarrassment.  
-"I just did. When you saved me." She blushed as his eyes locked on hers, he straightened up and gently lifted her chin and gingerly pressed his lips to hers.

When they parted Serena let out a yawn. Being chased by a man that wanted nothing good was exhausting.

-"Are you tired?"Darien asked with a knowing look. He took off his dark green jacket and draped it across her shoulders.  
-"A little." She said already nodding off.  
-"Rest." He whispered in her ear leaning her on his shoulder."I`ll keep you safe."  
Serena smiled as she slowly sank in the world of slumber.

The next morning.

All of the villagers were frantically looking for Serena. The reason behind this was because last night the most distrusting man in the village who was a suspect in the disappearance of several girls from the neighbouring villages came to ask Serena`s parents for her hand. Of course they refused, seeing as that man was older than Serena`s father himself and he left. His face red and yelling:  
-"I`ll make her mine and no one will stop me."

The parents scared for their child enlisted the help from the entire village to help them find their daughter. The villagers agreed instantly, wanting to at least help the poor couple. Ilene was sobbing.  
-"What if that monster already has her? What will we do then Kent?" she clutched her cloak around her, tears falling even harder.  
-"Now now dear, someone will find her. We just need to have hope."he said comforting his wife and himself at the same time.

Suddenly shouts ran out from the woods and when the couple turned they saw a young man with black hair carrying their little Serena. The rushed to her, and after seeing she was okay Ilene burst into tears again, happy ones this time. Their daughter was just sleeping, completely unharmed.

A man of the searching party came to the par rents and told them some other news.  
-"He didn`t even touch her, he was killed by a wolf of some kind. The bastard deserved it."  
The couple thanked the man and turned to Darien.  
-"Thank you, for this our doors are opened any time." Serena's father said shaking Darien`s hand.  
-"We hope you visit us soon." Ilene said.

Looking at Serena's` sleeping face, Darien smiled warmly.  
-"I will."


End file.
